Bumblebee
Bumblebee (バンブルビー, Banburubī) is the youngest, yellowest, and most energetic of the Autobots...as usual and the namesake descendant of the [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Bumblebee original Bumblebee]. A hyperactive wisecracker, Bumblebee is quite convinced he's the fastest—and coolest—thing on four wheels. He has a tendency to bite off more than he can chew, so it's a good thing he pals around with the massive Bulkhead. He does not take well to being called short, and his over-eager ways can get on Ratchet's nerves all too easily. Still, Bumblebee is good with people, as evidenced by his fast friendship with Sari Sumdac and Beast Boy. Appearance & Biography :Voice actor: Bumper Robinson (English), Daisuke Kishio (Japanese) Bumblebee is the "kid" of the team, easily the youngest, and most immature of the Autobots. He’s over-eager, over-confident and constantly overcompensating for his diminutive stature. He’s a showoff and acts solely on impulse; he behaves like a rebellious teenager with a sarcastic, wise-cracking, attitude, disdain for authority and rarely considering the consequences. Fast-talking, wise-cracking, scheming and hyperactive, Bumblebee is not nearly as cool as he imagines himself to be. Then again, nobody could possibly be as cool as Bumblebee imagines himself to be. As far as his superhero status goes, Bumblebee naturally digs the spotlight and will do anything to have it shinning brightly, and exclusively on him. His big mouth, brash tone, and "bring it on" attitude always get him in way over his head. He seems to share the appearances that matches that of his [http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Bumblebee ancestor], but the 4 wheels are on: 2 on the sides of each leg, and other 2 on the sides of his arms/shoulders each. Like most Autobots of the future, he has white pupils and blue scleras. Back on Cybertron, his veichle mode was a Cybertronian Car, later when arriving to Earth, his Earth veichle mode is a yellow compact car (similar hybrids of Supermini and a modified Chevrolet Beat). Atrributes: *Energy stingers fire electrical pulses. *Rocket assisted jumps. *Totally fearless. Gallery File:Bumblebee_Cybertron_Vehicle.jpg|Bumblebee's Cybertronian vehicle mode. File:Bumblebee_Cybertronian.jpg|Bumblebee's Cybertronian appearance. File:Animated-Bumblebee-Vehicle-Mod_1197727988.jpg|Bumblebee's Earth vehicle mode. File:Transformers_Animated_Ep_08_00202.jpg|Bumblebee's faceplate/battle mask. Personality In this series Bumblebee is very jesting and mocking, does not hold up and do not know that shut up even 10 minutes as can be seen in an episode where Prowl throws him the challenge of not talking for 10 minutes about something he fails at first but wins at the end ... only because he was knocked out by Airachnid. He is curious about technology and various human objects as we often see Sari shows him and explains the customs of the Earth and even enjoys participating in a certain party. (The birthday of Sari, Halloween, ect ...) He is very complex of his small size maos manages to overcome its complexity thanks to these friends and his performance against an enemy made of acid its small size allowing him to return through a small space in the enemy's room force. He is very stubborn and carefree, when he has a good luck idea to take it away from him, he disobeys even the orders of Optimus a few times because he thinks that Optimus is mistaken and put himself in great danger. His stubbornness and carelessness cost him a lot of reprimand from his Team and small arguments at some ocassion. Nevertheless, Bumblebee is very kind and does not hesitate to help those in need to disobey and put themselves in danger. He is very loyal to Optimus and the rest of the team he sees as his family. Relationships Friends/Allies *Autobots *Team Prime **Optimus Prime **Bulkhead **Ratchet **Prowl **Omega Supreme *Sari Sumdac *Isaac Sumdac *Carmine Fanzone *Dinobots **Grimlock **Swoop **Snarl *Wreck-Gar *Teen Titans **Zadavia **Robin **Starfire **Raven **Cyborg **Beast Boy *Titans East **Bumble Bee **Speedy **Aqualad **Más y Menos *Titans North **Red Star **Argent **Kole **Gnarrk **Wonder Girl *Titans West **Bushido **Bobby **Melvin **Timmy Tantrum **Teether *Titans South **Pantha **Wildebeest **Hot Spot **Herald **Jericho *Honorary Titans **Kid Flash **Killowat **Lightning **Ravager **Thunder **Tramm *Cybertron Elite Gard *Ultra Magnus *Jazz *Blurr *Safeguard **Jetfire **Jetstorm Family *[http://transformersgreatwar.wikia.com/wiki/Bumblebee original Bumblebee] (namesake ancestor) Neutral *Darius Sumdac *Elita-1 *Red X *Soto *Terra *Jinx *Wasp *Constructicons **Dirt Boss **Mixmaster **Scrapper Rivals *Wasp Enemies *Decepticons **Megatron **Shockwave **Blitzwing **Lugnut **Soundwave *Seekers **Starscream **Thundercracker **Dirge **Thrust **Sunstorm **Ramjet **Skywarp **Slipstream *Warrior Seekers **Skyquake **Dreadwing *Lockdown *Knock Out *Crusher *Swindle *Human Villans *Angry Archer *Meltdown *Colossus Rhodes *Meltdown's Experiments *Nanosec *Professor Princess *Headmaster *Master Disaster *Slo-Mo *Dreadscar *Blackfire *Ternion **Plasmus **Overload **Cinderblock *Mumbo Jumbo *Dr. Light *Trigon *Puppet King *Trident *Mad Mod *Warp *Atlas *Control Freak *Killer Moth *Kitten *Fang *Cironielian Chrysalis Eater *Master of Games *Punk Rocket *Johnny Rancid *H.I.V.E. **Brother Blood **H.I.V.E Headmistress **Gizmo **Mammoth **Billy Numerous **Kyd Wykkyd **Angel **Steamroller **See-More **Private H.I.V.E. **XL Terrestrial *Professor Chang *Malchior *Katarou *The Source *Newfu *The Locrix *Shrieker *Mother Mae-Eye *Brotherhood of Evil **Brain **Monsieur Mallah **Madame Rouge **General Immortus *Psimon *Kardiak *Andre LeBlanc *Ding Dong Daddy *Chesire *Radiation Monster *White Monster *Gordanians Weapons and Abilites Bumblebee's main abilities are his Stingers, energy weapons built into both of his arms. Bumblebee can use these weapons to deliver a small charge to an enemy, or combine them into a single more powerful burst. In "Transwarped" Ratchet upgrades the Stingers to full military level firepower, giving Bumblebee increased firepower (This firepower was alluded to in "Autoboot Camp" where Bumblebee accidentally blew up a building with a poorly aimed shot, which at the time was uncharacteristically powerful. After being kicked out of the Elite Guard academy, Bumblebee's power must have been sealed). And like other future Autobots and Decepticons, he can also form bladed weapons or blasters from his hands. In the SUV episode: Society of Ultimate Villainy, he gains a very strong force field that will immunize him against the crippling ray to deploy or not, and protect him from direct attacks. After this episode, it is unknown whether he still has it or not. Bumblebee's other main ability is his speed and agility - he is easily the fastest of the Autobots and among the most agile after Prowl. When Bumblebee needs even more speed, he can attach turbo boosters to his vehicle mode - these boosters can also act as rockets to propel him through the air, should he have a decent boost first (such as being thrown by Bulkhead). On occasion, Bumblebee can use his wheels - located in his feet - to race along at high speed in robot mode. He can even lie on his back to use the wheels in his shoulders as well for even more speed, without having to transform! Bumblebee is also adept at scouting missions, believe it or not. According to Prowl, Bumblebee's greatest weapon is his obnoxious personality. History Past Synopsis Appearances Episodes Games Books Comics Notes & Trivia Category:Transformers Category:Male Category:Heroes Category:Autobots Category:Teen Titans' Allies Category:Team Prime Category:Boot camp trainees Category:Superspeed